Acrid
by JilyIsMyOTP221B
Summary: As part of the OTP bootcamp challenge, here's part one - Acrid. (Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter Universe is mine nor are the characters. I claim no rights toward the Harry Potter books and I didn't make the cover myself. I did however write this fanfiction!) PLEASE REVIEW!
1. PART 1

**Okay, so to show my love for the Jily ship I've decided to take part in the OTP Boot Camp Challenge by Gamma Orionis. I'll write fifty Jily stories! True, some of them will just be one shots - but they'll be fun to read for any Jily shippers.**

**The first prompt was Acrid meaning stinging, acidic, irritating and sharp. Read and review your thoughts!**

"Lily, your potions grades are slipping whilst you work with Marlene, she's dragging you down. I'm going to rethink the parings and try to get your grades back to O's before the N.E.W.T.'s. At your usual standard A's are not acceptable." Professor Slughorn told me after an extremely tiring potions lesson on a Friday afternoon.

"Yes Professor, sorry Professor." I blabbed as I hurried toward the door. My friends had headed down to the lake for a small Friday night celebration.

Outside the door waiting for me was none other than James Potter, I let out an exasperated sigh as I turned to face him. I did not like James Potter, he was a bully. He made it his job to humiliate me every day by asking me out as some sort of never ending dimwitted prank of his.

"Hey Lily-Pad." He grinned as he said yet another stupid nickname for me.

"Potter." I muttered.

Another fault of his was that he was always so cheerful and enthusiastic, so optimistic about everything.

"I just wondered if you'd like me to accompany you to the lake, as the marauders were invited to the party, I just thought I'd wait for you." He announced.

"If you must." I told him.

"But Lil- WHAT? You said yes. You didn't reject me. You love me back! I KNEW THIS DAY WOULD COME!" He screams loud enough for the whole school to hear.

I shake my head in exasperation, it's just a walk down to the lake.

"Calm down." I chuckle. " It's not like I've just confessed my undying love for you or something. Just - let's go. Okay?"

He nods.

"Y'know what Lily, the reason I'm so happy you've agreed to walk with me is, you're just one step away from marrying me." He tells me dramatically looking off into the distance.

I stop in my tracks. Careful not to take another step to marriage.

"It's. Just. A. Walk. Look we're nearly here." I explain carefully.

"Tomayto, Tomahto." He says.

I carry on walking toward the lake, I see Marlene, Dorcas and Alice - The girls in my dorm. As well as Sirius, Peter and Remus - three quarters of the marauders.

"Lily!" Dorcas squeals. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, Professor Slughorn wanted a word then this idiot told me if I took one more step we'd be married." I laugh, indicating to James. Who is opening bottles of alcoholic butterbeer and handing them around the group.

It's rare that both the girl group and the marauders all meet up. Even Alice has a butterbeer and she NEVER drinks.

"Time for some party games me thinks." Sirius giggles after about five drinks. We all nod as we're well and truly gossiped out.

"Truth or Dare?" Pettigrew suggests as everyone but James and I cheer.

"Red, you will play won't you? You too Prongs!" Sirius asks turning to me.

I hesitantly nod. I immediately regret this decision as Sirius declares that he'll be starting.

"All of the girls: Truth or Dare?" He grins.

"What that's not in the rules, you can't ask all of us." Alice squeals in frustration.

We all turn to Remus who is the official truth or dare commissioner for our group of friends.

"Allowed." He states.

"Dare." Marlene chooses for us.

No. No. No. Please no. I never choose dare. Why am I even in Gryffindor, aren't we supposed to be brave?

"I dare you to wade knee deep into the lake." He nods, confirming his own decision.

Alice, Marlene and Dorcas strip down to their shirt and knickers, while I just shake my head in refusal.

"Come on Lil, it's just us." Sirius tries to reassure me.

I pull off my sweater and skirt. Then when I see the looks the boys are giving me I struggle out of my stockings and garters. It may be slightly old fashioned to wear them and I know nowadays they're seen as kind of sexy but I feel more formal wearing them, more like a girl from an Enid Blyton book, going to a proper English boarding school. I blush as I see Marley and Alice just wore socks.

The three of us stand at the edge of the lake for a few minutes as the boys shout at us to get a move on. Finally Marlene takes a few steps forward. I don't want to be the last on in so I join her.

It's painfully cold. Yet, I'm only halfway up my shins so I know to finish the dare I have to take at least three steps more.

Mars has only one more step to go, damn her height. Alice is height, with about two steps and Dorcas is one of the tallest in our year, she has at least five steps before she completes the dare.

I reach my knees, turn to the boys, seeing them nod I run as quickly as possible back to the shore. I dry myself using exaresco and turn to watch my dorm mates. Marley has finished the dare and is slowly walking back, carefully not to get her blouse wet.

Alice is also knee deep but is watching Dorcas from where she is. With one more step to go Cas falls, the bottom of the lake sinks away. The water must be well over her head, she shrieks and swims back to safety.

As she and Alice return back to the shore she sends daggers at all of us.

She dries herself and her and Alice put the rest of their clothes on.

After a few more dares it's my turn, Cas chooses date.

"Cas, since you're still shivering, go and sit in Remus' arms." I smirk, knowing Dorcas has has a crush on Remus since the start of fourth year. 3 years sure is a long time to like one person without fail.

She shoots me daggers but sits in his lap all the same. He wraps his arms around her without a word.

"Lily, Truth or Dare?" Cas asks.

"Dare." I choose, deciding to release my inner Gryffindor.

Oh how foolish.

"I dare you to kiss Jamie." She mimics my smirk.

"No. NEVER!" I shake my head violently while they all laugh.

"You refuse the dare?" Remus asks me. I know the rules and this means I get a forfeit. Just to confirm Peter asks if there's one.

"Yes, and as the dare includes both Evans and Jamie they both have to take part." Remus grins mischievously.

This results in a "Nice one, Lils." From James.

"The standing forfeit is that if you refuse a dare you have to be locked alone in a room for a day. And seeing as tomorrow is Saturday, we'll be locking James and Lily away together for 24 hours. Starting when we get back to the castle." Cas giggles.

"Well there's no turning back now." Potter laughs.

**So, there's no mention of acrid yet and there won't be until the third and final part of this story.**

**Jily**

**xxx**


	2. PART 2

**Okay, so to show my love for the Jily ship I've decided to take part in the OTP Boot Camp Challenge by Gamma Orionis. I'll write fifty Jily stories! True, some of them will just be one shots - but they'll be fun to read for any Jily shippers.**

**The first prompt was Acrid meaning stinging, acidic, irritating and sharp. Read and review your thoughts!**

**This is part two of Acrid which I can now confirm will be a three piece story, I'd really love any reviews.**

I can now confirm, this is my worst nightmare. Worse than kissing him? Yes.

After the game of truth or dare we all went along to the room of requirement, Dorcas did the honors of pushing James and I inside while Remus locked the door. Weirdly enough the one thing on my mind was if they'd get together soon. I'm a strange child...

"So, Lils. Why do you hate me." James asks as we look around the room. I find yet another flaw in James Potter, he's really upfront. Like, really!

"Errr, why are you asking this right now?" I grimace, I don't like talking about my feelings, especially not with Jam- Potter.

"You've never told me why." He flops on the bed.

"Okay, you're arrogant, snobbish, selfish, annoying, too persistent, embarrassing and did I mention ARROGANT?!" I tell him.

"Wrong." He says.

"What?" Now I'm confused, how am I wrong. I'm never wrong about James, I can read him like a book, he's so predictable.

"In first year I was arrogant, selfish, snobby and maybe a little bit embarrassing for you. But I'm not now. I've changed. I'm still persistent, yes. BECAUSE. I. LOVE. YOU. Even though you are the most shortsighted person I've ever MET!" He screams into the bed covers.

"Potter, you're the one with-" I begin.

"The one with glasses, I KNOW. Maybe that wasn't the best way of putting that but you've just proved me right. I tell you I love you and all you do is insult me about my eyesight. WHY DO I LOVE YOU?" James cries.

The first thing I want to do is tell him to stop being a drama queen, but the words sink in. He's never actually said that he loves me, just implied it. And now he's crying on the bed over me.

"James?" I ask.

"Yeah, Lils?" He mutters.

And I laugh, why has so much changed since outside potions, I was the one feeling down and now I'm the one who's annoying him, maybe we aren't so different. Except for the fact that he's got an obsession with someone he'll NEVER get.

When I take the time to rethink why I hated him all along, there's only one reason left, he's too persistent. But when I rethink that, maybe it's not a bad thing. He actually cares, Marley, Alice and Cas do care too but not in the way James does.

I take in a sharp intake of breath as I realise that I actually don't hate him anymore. Yeah, I used to but I never took the chance to look again.

"I realised my problem Jamie, I judge people. But I only do it once, your first impression lasts forever until someone forces you to rethink your first judgement. I don't hate you. I like that you care about me and I'm sorry." I say looking at my feet and feeling ashamed.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Lily Evans?" He laughs sitting up.

He half skips over to me and gives me the biggest hug. Ever.

"Okay, I still don't love you." I tell him and push him away.

"Lilliana Evans, will you go to Hogsme - no wait that's not enough. Lily Evans will you marry me?" He asks, as he gets on one knee.

I start to laugh, this is some sick joke right? If only.

"What's so funny." He asks earnestly. His eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"You're not kidding." I sigh.

And I've messed up once again. Maybe I underestimated his feelings for me, or maybe I over estimated him. I just wanted to be friends, but no, he asks me to marry him.

"I can't believe you. Lily. I. AM. IN. LOVE. WITH. YOU!" He cries, tears falling down his face.

He slaps me in the face before heading to the bed and nesting under the covers and I know that if I did actually want to be with him I wouldn't have a chance. Once he gets out of here he'll tell Sirius and Remus and Peter, and none of the marauders will ever talk to me again because I've broken their best friends heart, again. For good.

I sink to the floor as I realise what this means, they'll never speak to me again, no the boys aren't my best friends but I need them. Remus to study with, Sirius to talk to about family problems and Peter to help in almost every lesson. And now because of one stupid dare they're all going to hate me.

Tears start to fall as I begin to imagine how things would be if I'd just kissed him.

All I want to do now is kiss him, but I can't because he hates me and because he's in a bed wrapped up.

And I hate myself.

I shut my eyes and when I wake up the door's open and he's gone. I see a note lying in front of me drenched in tears. I can just make out the words.

_I hate you._

**So, sorry this is so short. And aren't I rubbish at writing emotional stuff. Never mind, review it please!**

**Jily**

**xxx**


	3. PART 3

Okay, so to show my love for the Jily ship I've decided to take part in the OTP Boot Camp Challenge by Gamma Orionis. I'll write fifty Jily stories! True, some of them will just be one shots - but they'll be fun to read for any Jily shippers.

The first prompt was Acrid meaning stinging, acidic, irritating and sharp. Read and review your thoughts!

Monday Morning

After hiding in my dorm all of Sunday with only the girls for comfort I dread first lesson potions for three reasons; James is going to be there, Slughorn is making us swap partners and did I mention - JAMES IS GOING TO BE THERE!

It's not unusual for students to get engaged in their last year of school, I know for a fact that Frank is planning on proposing to Alice soon. It's just that you don't propose to the girl who's only been able to stand you for two minutes. Do you?

Shut up Lily. I tell myself. James isn't the bad guy here. Can you propose to someone who you've loved for the past five years? Yes.

What if I hadn't laughed? What if I'd said yes? What if I'd just kissed him by the lake? What if I'd kissed him in the room of requirement? What if? What if? What if?

The 'What if's' were killing me slowly but surely. But there was one that hurt the most; What if I felt the same way, if I loved him back?

"Lily! Get out of bed or we're going to miss breakfast! I've got important news for you!" Dorcas smiled as she pulled open my curtains.

"Yeah, you can't stay in there forever." Marlene added.

I roll out of bed and onto the hard wooden floor, like I do every single morning, the pain of the impact tends to wake me up.

As we enter the great hall for breakfast Cas leads us toward where the marauders are sitting. Mentally I have a break down. No.

Alice looks at me and kindly asks if I'd prefer to sit somewhere else, I decline, face them sooner rather than later.

"James, I'm really sorry." I say as I take the seat opposite him.

He shakes his head. "Lily you can't just say sorry, what you did hurt me, alot. You'll be pleased to know; I've given up on you. You aren't worth the trouble." He says turning away from me to talk to Alice.

Sirius stands up from next to James and flops down in the seat next to me.

"What happened on Saturday? He came in on Saturday crying and James never cries, he won't tell anyone what happened, not even me!" Sirius looks distraught as he tells me this.

I explain what happened, truthfully, not the way I wish it had gone. Even telling him about our conversation we'd just had.

Before Sirius has time to reply I check my watch, stand up and make my way to potions.

Outside the potions classroom Sirius grabs my hand and turns to face me, there are about two inches between our faces, just like we're about to kiss. There are hundreds of thoughts running through my head mostly - MERLIN? Okay, so I have no feelings for Sirius but see how you react when the hottest guy in school tries to kiss you.

Sirius quickly turns around to look at James' face, he looks broken. Sirius steps back and whispers in my ear: 'He hasn't given up yet.'

I grin at him. James hasn't given up. I still have a chance. I've been denying it far too long, I really like James Potter. Probably too much for my own good.

The classroom door opens and we all head inside, Slughorn has drawn a seating plan on the blackboard. I'm sitting next to James. Fate really loves me today.

As we all shuffle into our seats James doesn't even look at me.

"Okay, settle down now!" Slughorn bellows. "This is your final year in my class and I will expect only the very best from you, hence the new seating plan, I have placed you next to people who you work well with. However, it is up to you to get the grades you need. Okay, for today's lesson we will be brewing the Amortentia potion. It's extremely dangerous and I expect you all to work sensibly. Page 5 in the books. Everything you need is in the cupboard. Proceed." Slughorn directed.

I turned to face my partner, James.

He looks at me with sad eyes and says: "So you and Sirius, huh?"

I can't help but laugh a little, James should know by now that Sirius Black would have no interest in a girl like me.

I shake my head, hop off my chair and begin to collect my potions supplies.

James stares at me baffled.

I've never brewed Amortentia before but I know of it's properties; extreme obsession. To be honest I've always wanted to know exactly what mine would smell of.

I return to my seat and begin chopping my ingredients. I'm halfway through the potion when James starts looking at me again.

"What?" I question as he quickly turns back to his cauldron. That's when the smell kicks in. James must have finished his potion.

The smell of bonfire smoke, liquorice, mint, fresh fruit and something else which I can't quite place.

"James. What does it smell like? For you?" I stumble over my words, the smell is overpowering.

"Err, broomsticks, marzipan and flowers, I think." He mumbled, as if ashamed. I found it cute that he smelt flowers, ver, ver manly!

Hold the bus - I just found something a certain Mr J Potter did, cute.

Just as James opened his mouth to say something, the smell was gone, replaced with a vinegary smell that could only be described as acrid.

I didn't have much time to register the smell before the potion was burning through the chauldron and onto our desk, all over our potions books and notes.

"Oh crap!" James muttered pulling our books onto a side bench causing the potion to spill on the floor.

"No. No. No. No. No." James muttered. Pulling his hands through his hair.

I put my arm over his shoulder just as Professor Slughorn marched over very red in the face.

"Disgraceful. From my two star students, absolutley unbelieveable. Go stand outside the classroom, the both of you. You'll be coming back tonight for detention to clear this away." He told us, with a hint of sadness in his eye.

As soon as we stepped into the cooler corridor I burst out laughing.

"You think this is FUNNY Lily. We just ruined our whole education, our lives!" He cried, slumping onto the floor.

James' dramatic outburst only made me laugh more.

"S'okay Jamie, you're just overreacting." I pulled him into a hug.

And as I looked down at his face I saw the biggest smile James could fit onto his face, in fact I didn't see another like that until our wedding day.


End file.
